Artistic License
by xPinnk-Butterflyyx
Summary: A/U: Where what you write on your skin also shows up on your soul mate as well, will it lead Roman to finally find his soul mate when he notices words written on his arms? Ambreigns (If you didn't already know), Y2AJ (just because ok!) and also Jojo/Seth Rollins (some one suggested this ship to me)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I seriously shouldn't be starting so many stories at once but I couldn't help it!**_

 _ **A/U: Where what you write on your skin also shows up on your soul mate as well, will it lead Roman to finally find his soul mate when he notices words written on his arms?**_

 _ **Ambreigns (If you didn't already know), Y2AJ (just because ok!) and also Jojo/Seth Rollins (some one suggested this ship to me)**_

 _ **Hope you like it x x x**_

* * *

It happens all of a sudden one day, out of blue, it's unexpected, as in Roman's life is more planned than he would like it to be, so this is more than unexpected, Roman's life at the moment is boring, complacent and mainly consisted going to and from work.

Roman was at work in his office, writing down some adjustments by hand on the piece of paper in front of him when he noticed something appear on his wrist all of a sudden out of nowhere.

Some scribbled words with a time on it, well that's what he thinks it is, he can't quite decipher if that is right or not from the squiggles.

Roman shook his head as in disbelief, had his soulmate only just come into existence?

That would explain why had he never received any of the messages the other person had ever wrote before?

 _"Maybe it's because he doesn't have legible writing?"_ Roman asks out loud causing his Personal Assistant to look up at him from across the room, eyebrow raised in confusion as she looks across at him, _"Everything ok?"_ Roman hears Jojo ask him, the short girl stares for a few seconds longer before she carries on with her task at hand, typing away on her laptop when she hears Roman mutter the word fine.

 _"Jojo, where's the nearest chemist to here?"_ Roman asks his bubbly personal assistant, _"Why are you not feeling very well?"_ She asks the long haired immediately, _"I can go get you something?"_ She says getting to her feet.

 _"No, I'm fine Jo, I just was asking"_ Roman says and it looks as if Jojo has calmed down slightly, she does get a bit over zealous sometimes.

She's just trying to help Roman rationalises.

He pulls his sleeve up to cover his wrist, he needs to get on with his work, it's another hour or so until he feels a slight tickle upon his wrist, he looks down and find another location and another time.

He squints, _**Coffee 4pm**_ , possibly?

Roman yanks at the top of his tie to loosen it, he feels his breath catching in his throat, his heart rate elevate a lot more than he would ever admit, Roman thought the first message was a joke of some kind and now he's had two in less than two hours, who was this guy? And what coffee shop was he at? As there is a lot of coffee shops near by, the nearest one is like five minutes away.

Imagine if he was in there.

No, Roman shakes his head.

His head is telling him to get back to work while his heart is telling him to go get some coffee.

* * *

Roman misses the way Jojo is watching him from across the room from her desk.

She doesn't think she's ever seen Roman like this before, his actions and behaviours, she's known him since she started working at Y2AJ Inc. and that's been about three years now.

She watches Roman shake his head again and tug at his shirt sleeve, it hits her like a lightening bolt, he's found his soul mate, possibly? It would explain the mutters under his breath, the constant looking at his wrist and the way he looks so confused yet excited at the same time.

Jojo remembers the first time she met her soul mate.

Seth Rollins, and she can't stop thinking about him, especially as she sees little hears appear near her wrist followed by the word.

 ** _Always._**

She actually met him at one of her first Y2AJ work function, it was the first time she'd met AJ Styles, the other half of Y2AJ and Jojo saw exactly why Mr Jericho liked Mr Styles, they had a friendly rivalry but they have this love and admiration for each other which Jojo thought was sweet, the only other person that Jojo Offerman knew in this room was Roman Reigns, her office manager, she looked around and couldn't see him anywhere.

As she stood standing alone she felt a little breeze and then a tickle against her left arm, she saw the words, ** _You look beautiful..._** Appear on her arm written beautifully, Jojo smiles, and then hears someone clearing their throat behind her, it's a man so she automatically assumes it is Roman, but when she spins around on her heel she doesn't find Roman standing there, but a tall, long haired man, an unfamiliar man, _"I thought it was worth a shot just in case we are soul mates"_ The man says as he points to both his muscular arm and then Jojo's where the words are written, Jojo smiles back at him, _"My names Seth, Seth Rollins and you are?"_ He asks extending his hand to her, _"Jojo, Jojo Offerman and it's nice to finally meet you Seth"_ She replies shaking his hand and they both chuckle and from that day they had been inseparable.

Jojo would be so happy if Roman has finally meets his soul mate as Roman is a gentle soul even if his outer appearance doesn't say that.

Roman is tall, muscular and can come across as menacing, but not to Jojo, he's a teddy bear and Jojo wants him to be happy.

* * *

Maybe he should be taking this a bit more seriously, this was his happy ending and here he is, making adjustment to drawings which could be done at anytime, Roman looks up from his drawings and finds Jojo staring at him, she has a bright, blinding smile plastered to her face, it's as if she's in a trance until she starts talking to Roman.

 _"You've found him haven't you?"_ Roman hears Jojo asking him questioningly.

 _"What? Who?"_ Roman answers slightly confused as to what Jojo is referring to.

 _"Not just yet..."_ Roman says sadly.

 _"But he's wrote something right?"_ Jojo says hopefully.

 _"Hmmm... it's not very legible, nothing cute and sweet like you and Seth"_ Roman says.

 _"What does it say"_ Jojo asks happily.

 _"Coffee 4 PM, I think..."_ Roman says as he squints at the writing on his wrist once more.

 _"So"_ Jojo starts to say.

 _"So what?"_ Roman asks her.

 _"So what are you waiting for, go get your man"_ Jojo says immediately and rises to her feet.

 _"Jo, There's-"_ So many coffee shops he was going to say but Jojo's cut him off already.

 _"No Roman, we are finding him for you, I don't care if we have work to do, I'm sure Y2AJ won't mind"_ Jojo says as she stalks towards Roman's desk, looking at him expectantly, _"Don't you want that?"_ She asks him.

 _"Yes I do"_ Roman says meeting her gaze once more.

 _"Good, so come on lets go and get your soul mate Roman"_ She says tugging at the stronger, taller man but he allows her to do and just goes with it as they both leave to office in search of the mysterious stranger.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review**_

 _ **Will probably only be a few chapters long x x x**_


	2. Starting Fresh

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the responses guys! You truly are the best!**_

 _ **A/U: Where what you write on your skin also shows up on your soul mate as well, will it lead Roman to finally find his soul mate when he notices words written on his arms?**_

 _ **Ambreigns (If you didn't already know), Y2AJ (just because ok!) and also Jojo/Seth Rollins (some one suggested this ship to me)**_

 _ **Hope you like it x x x**_

* * *

Roman and Jojo headed out of their office walking in sync together, they were on a mission to get over to the nearest Coffee shop to their work place as fast as they could, it was the smaller one of the coffee shops nearby, it was now ten minutes past four in the afternoon, there was a buzzling of late afternoon business, people normally finished work around five PM, so this was the earlier rush, when Roman and Jojo entered the shop, there was a lot of people buying coffee and cakes.

The coffee shops these days sold everything from Apricot sponges to Jammie Donuts, Jojo's personal favourites, but don't tell her soul mate Seth that as he was a Cross Fit Jesus, he was a personal trainer at a local gym and he had a damn fine body to show off because of this which Jojo approved of very much.

 _"Jo, I don't think we are going to find them in here, look at how many people are around"_ Roman says quietly, his tone of voice indifferent, but this doesn't sway Jojo from her task, she knows Roman wants this to happen, so she grabs Roman's larger hand in her smaller one before she quickly squiggles down the word _coffee_ , before they both start glancing around the room nonchalantly to see if anyone else has the word on Roman's soft skin on their hand too, she shrugs, seemingly seeing no one noticing the words written on their skin or at least not anyone in visible site anyway.

 _"Don't worry Roman we will find him, I promise"_ Jojo promises her friend and boss, as she leads him out of the small, familiar coffee shop, the disappointment evident in her voice- She wanted this for him, she really did.

When they are outside Roman releases the breath he didn't realise he was holding, he was so close to meeting his soulmate-maybe?

He doesn't know.

All he knows is that he feels tingly, a nervous energy within him and he couldn't stop it, did he want to stop it?

He doesn't know that either.

Roman sees the way Jojo side eyes him, patting his shoulder softly, before they start walking back towards the office in comfortable silence, Jojo knows exactly how to make everything better.

* * *

Dean Ambrose, was a simple man, he lived his whole life in Cincinnati Ohio, that was until he went to that stupid physic about three months ago, who told him that he had to venture to the Big Apple to find what he had been searching for his whole life- Someone to love him and only him, someone to want him and only him. So as he sat sipping coffee in a small, cramped coffee shop it never occurred to him just how close he was to getting just that thing, if only he had noticed the writing on his hand at that time, but as he was cold he was shivering so he never felt the sensation against his skin.

By the time he does, it's too late.

Dean glances around the coffee shop as the buzz seemingly dies down and he's one of about ten people left in the building, he subtly glances at the hands around him and nearly all of them have symbols of love, their soulmates scattered on their arms and hands, Dean sighs quietly, maybe the physic was wrong?

Why did he pin his hopes and dreams on this?

You know exactly why, the voice inside his head responds.

You need this, you want this, you deserve this...

* * *

 _"Are you ok?"_ Jojo asks Roman as she perches on the edge of his desk watching him attempt to look busy as he is basically doodling, nothing coherent anyway, Roman is now one hundred percent avoiding her gaze and Jojo knows it.

 _"Roman, can you please talk to me and stop acting as if you don't care!"_ Jojo says rather passionately, how can Roman just go back to procrastinating when he needed to find his soul mate!

 _"Jojo, I'm fine really, ok?"_ Roman responds but Jojo knows that Roman's heart isn't in his response. It's only when she looks down and sees he's doodling someone not something, it's finally taking shape, that's why it wasn't coherent before.

Piercing eyes staring back at her.

* * *

Dean wonders is his soul mate could even read his writing as it wasn't as readable as his.

If his soul mate was real then why doesn't he just write to him, tell him where he is? But life isn't simple like that is it, Dean thinks as he walks towards a tall, storey office block that he had a job interview at, it was quarter to five, his meeting was at five.

He felt nervous.

He doesn't know why as he used to work for Global Corp, as their lead designer and now he's got a job interview at their rival company...

His eyes stare up at the blue and black writing spelling out Y2AJ.

Was he about to make a big mistake?

* * *

 _"Ah Mr Ambrose, I assume"_ A medium height gentleman with blonde hair spoke formally as he opened his office door to greet Dean.

 _"Mr Jericho, it is a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you"_ Dean replies curtly.

 _"Like-wise, my lead designer knows all about you"_ Mr Jericho says, a teasing tone in his voice.

 _"Mr Reigns, yes, he is a great asset to your company, I am sure"_ Dean says calmly.

 _"Yes he is, I hope you too will get along, if you get the job"_ Another voice joins the conversation, a dark haired gentleman, this must be the other half of Y2AJ, Mr Styles.

 _"Ah Mr Styles, Fashionably be late as usual"_ Jericho notes, looking across at the gentleman who has just joined them as he and Dean sat down.

 _"I was just making sure our staff were happy darling"_ Mr Styles says sitting in a chair next to Mr Jericho.

 _"I remember a time when he said he wasn't gay"_ Mr Jericho says to dean before shooting AJ a look, _" Now look at him with this darling stuff"_ Chris says with a chuckle.

Dean feels sad looking at the sight of a loved up couple, especially when he was still searching for his soul mate, the person to make him feel whole.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review**_

 _ **Will probably only be a few chapters long x x x**_


	3. First Impressions

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the responses guys! You truly are the best! :) x**_

 _ **A/U: Where what you write on your skin also shows up on your soul mate as well, will it lead Roman to finally find his soul mate when he notices words written on his arms?**_

 _ **Ambreigns (If you didn't already know), Y2AJ (just because ok!) and also Jojo/Seth Rollins (some one suggested this ship to me)**_

* * *

To say Dean was happy it was an understatement, he finally had some good news since moving to the big apple, last night he'd secured a better apartment for himself to live in, he just needed to fix his heating which he would be able to do now as he'd just finished his interview at Y2AJ which he had actually got! He was so impressed with himself that he splashed out on a fancy take away from the Italian takeaway around the corner from his new apartment.

Maybe things were starting to look up for him, maybe just maybe he'd find what he had been searching for, for so long.

As he looked around his apartment, there was only thing missing- his soulmate.

His eyes slowly come to a close after a long, hard day, Dean's mind flittered off to _his_ happy place.

He dreams of a faceless soulmate most nights but tonight it had a face- a perfect face with a strong jawline with long raven haired locks.

Was he dreaming of his arch-rival (not that they'd ever met in real life but he'd seen the pictures in the Magazines) Roman Reigns?

Within his peaceful sleep Dean lets out a content sigh.

* * *

Roman spends his night in his bedroom, it's dimly lit as he is in his 'Brooding Mood' as Jojo told him as soon as they left the office that night. He had been within reaching distance of meeting his soulmate but somehow he messed up again, he adds.

Roman is still working on his drawing, working around the piercing eyes that are staring back at him, the piercing eyes enclosed by shaggy, hair, framing his perfect oval face and he also has stubble, Roman's favourite thing on a man.

Why did this face staring back at him seem so familiar?

Roman lets out a loud sigh as he lays back down on his bed, drifting off to a restless nights sleep.

* * *

 _"Jojo baby, you can't solve everything you know?"_ Seth says as he watches Jojo getting ready for bed that night, as she explains to him how she nearly met Roman's soul mate and was annoyed that they hadn't.

 _"But Seth we were so close, he's around here I know it"_ Jojo responds sounding deflated.

 _"Baby, come to bed, Roman's happy the way he is"_ Seth says reaching out to get Jojo to come to bed with him.

 _"But Seth, I want Roman to be as happy as we are"_ Jojo says as she turns to face her dark haired soulmate as she slides into bed next to him.

 _"I know baby and he will be... One day ok?"_ Seth says, wrapping his muscular arms around Jojo, kissing her head gently.

* * *

It's the first time in a while Dean has actually set an alarm in the morning to get him up.

He yawns and stretches as he gets out of bed, he goes through his morning routine of a shower and washing up, but today he actually pulls out a hairbrush to try and tame his shaggy hair.

Pulls on his new navy suit he brought for work at Y2AJ, he looks in his mirror and he is impressed by how 'normal' he looks, totally unlike himself he guesses, he's not the type of guy to parade around in suits even at Global Corp, he used to wear jeans and a T-shirt as a designer no one really cared what you looked like, but now Dean actually cares.

The big apple was the place in which he was going to find his soulmate, he knew it.

He could feel it and that's all the matters.

He wanted to make a good first impression.

* * *

Jojo spotted the new guy first, Roman was busy drawing- drawing what she couldn't see from the other side of the room, but Roman hadn't spoke for the past hour or so, that put Jojo on edge, Roman likes to brood she knows that but he does normally speak to her even when he's angry, mad or sad, so this was a different territory for her.

She didn't like this silence.

Behind the dirty blonde haired was the dynamic duo of AJ Styles and Chris Jericho, then it clicked in Jojo's head that this new guy was exactly that, the new guy that Mr Jericho mentioned that he would be interviewing last week, Jojo smiled and the man smiles back almost nervously.

 _"Mr Reigns, Miss Of_ _ferman"_ Chris starts to speak, this pulls Roman's gaze away from the piece of paper in front of him, _"I would like to introduce you both to your new colleague, and another designer, Mr Dean Ambrose, I hope you both will make him feel welcome"_ He concludes as he and AJ both nod and leave the three colleagues alone together in their office.

 _"It's nice to meet you Dean, I'm Jojo and that brooding thing over there is Roman"_ Jojo speaks as she watches Roman quickly turn his piece of paper over thinking she's not watching him, _"It's nice to meet you both too"_ He answers back immediately, expressionlessly, as he makes his way over to the Desk next to Roman as that would be his work environment project book in hand.

An uneasy feeling fell over Roman, he was yet to speak to the new guy, there was a change in the air the second he walked into the room, or maybe it was because the man looked like the man Roman had just been drawing for the second time in the past twenty four hours- was he his soul mate?

Roman shook his head and logged on to his laptop to pull up the McMahon account to look at the stadium they wanted to build- they'd sent over some more details of what they were expecting from this new project.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review**_ _ **x x x**_


	4. The Girl With A Plan

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the responses guys! You truly are the best! :) x**_

 _ **A/U: Where what you write on your skin also shows up on your soul mate as well, will it lead Roman to finally find his soul mate when he notices words written on his arms?**_

 _ **Ambreigns (If you didn't already know), Y2AJ (just because ok!) and also Jojo/Seth Rollins (some one suggested this ship to me)**_

* * *

 _"So what project have they given you to start off do you with?"_ Jojo asks Dean as she places a cup of coffee on his desk, smiling across at him realising he reminds her of Roman the way he chews on his pen when he is concentrating and takes his coffee hot, black and with a little dash of sugar just like Roman does.

 _"Um"_ Dean starts, rifling though the paper work in front of him as if he's only just realised Jojo is talking to him, _"It's actually a project that Mr Styles is doing for Mr Jericho, just a renovation on their kitchen, he just wanted some ideas"_ Dean says looking up at Jojo, _"Oh that sounds good, if you need any help I'm sure Roman can help you"_ Jojo offers, looking across at Roman who is scowling at his computer screen before wondering back to her desk across from both of them, watching the two men in front of her drinking their coffee's in sync with each other.

Is it weird how two total strangers can resemble the other so much? Jojo wondered to herself, watching the scene in front of her.

Then it hit her, kinda like lightning she couldn't be wrong twice in two days- which meant Dean was Roman's soul mate, surely this is what it meant? Jojo prayed it did.

But how was she going to find out for sure?

* * *

Dean stares at the blueprints on the table in front of him, Mr Styles and Mr Jericho had an amazing house and yet they wanted to expand their house, Dean would love to one day share a house like this with his soulmate.

One day, hopefully.

Dean sees the taller man standing up and approach the small girl's desk cross from them, she looked like she'd see a ghost the colour draining from her face, _"Jo, you ok? You look a bit pale?"_ It's Roman's voice, he sounded so far away but he was in fact standing in front of Jojo's desk staring at her with worry etched on his face- _"Oh yeah, just remembered I have to change the Digi-Locks on the door, you know how Mr Jericho gets when they aren't done"_ Jojo says before she exits the office quickly.

 _"Is she always like that?"_ Dean asks the raven haired man who stares at the office door that Jojo has just exited from.

 _"No, that was even weirder than normal"_ Roman says shaking his head not looking back at Dean at all before he is also leaving the office to find Jojo.

Dean sits alone in the office wondering what the hell is going on?

Could today get any weirder?

It was only 11AM so the answer is yes, little did Dean know...

* * *

Roman caught up with Jojo easily as he took his long strides to catch up with her, she stood near to the exit of the building playing around with the aforementioned Digi-Locks in the door to limit access to and from areas.

 _"Jo, do you want to tell me what's going on?"_ Roman asks his friend as she pretends to be creating new Digi-locks for the doors.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Jojo asks Roman, not looking up at him.

 _"Well why are you acting so weird?"_ Roman replies, leaning against the wall staring at the short woman who was standing across from him

 _"I'm not!"_ Jojo raises her voice as she finally looks across at her boss and friend.

 _"Ever since Dean arrived you've been weird"_ Roman says simply.

 _"No, I haven't!"_ Jojo huffs.

 _"Jojo really, you think I don't know when you are lying"_ Roman says his tone soft, as he smiles at Jojo.

 _"Roman-"_ Jojo starts to say, but then realises she doesn't want to get Roman's hopes up again just in case Dean isn't who Jojo thinks he is, before she can carry on Mr Jericho is walking down the corridor, _"Jojo glad to see someone takes their jobs seriously round here"_ Mr Jericho chuckles before turning his attention to Roman _"And Roman, Mr Helmsley is here to see you"_ He says.

 _"I thought that meeting was tomorrow?"_ Roman says looking at Jojo who nods her confirmation before Mr Jericho speaks up again, _"Well he wants to see you now and you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting"_ Chris says patting Roman on his shoulder sympathetically knowing how annoying Hunter aka Mr Helmsley could be, they had a long history.

As Roman and Chris walked away, Jojo knew she had to put some kind of plan into action to see if Dean is Roman's soul mate as she walks back towards the office they all share.

* * *

Dean was working on some drawings when he notices that Jojo has returned, she is now sitting at her desk typing away on her computer, she hadn't spoke to him, maybe she just didn't like him even though he doesn't know why, maybe he should just ask her.

He thinks about it but he doesn't want to make things awkward, it's only his first day and he actually wanted to keep this job.

Dean hears a buzzing in the office, he looks confused until Jojo hits a small green button next to her, _"Yes Roman?"_ Jojo says immediately.

 _"Is that how you greet you favourite person?"_ Roman asks jokingly.

 _"Well, if you were Seth I'd be nicer"_ Jojo replies.

 _"Thanks Jo feel the love"_ Roman chuckles.

 _"So what's up?"_ Jojo asks casually.

 _"Can you bring the Mr McMahon file down for me please?"_ Roman asks.

 _"Sure thing boss!"_ Jojo replies.

 _"And a gun?"_ Roman asks chuckling.

 _"That bad huh?"_ Jojo asks.

 _"Like you wouldn't believe"_ Roman answers sadly.

 _"See you in a few"_ Jojo says as she cuts of the call.

Dean looks across at Jojo as she walks towards Roman's desk to pick up the file Roman needed from the office, _"Dean, do you want me to grab you some lunch while I am down near the canteen?"_ Jojo turns to face him, she is actually smiling at him, this is so weird, just from the weirdness between them earlier, or maybe Dean imagined it.

 _"Um, sure, what do they have?"_ Dean asks the woman in front of him casually, trying to remain cool and casual.

 _" Pasta, Pizza, Burgers, Salads, Cheesecake?"_ Jojo suggests.

 _"Cheesecake? I frikkin' love cheesecake!"_ Dean says rather excitedly.

 _"You are just like Roman"_ Jojo says before she can stop herself, she see the way Dean looks at her, and now she feels the tension in the air, _"Anyway I will see you in a few minutes when I get back"_ She says scurrying off to give Roman his file and get both men a cheesecake she was a woman with a plan.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review**_ _ **x x x**_


	5. Revelations Part 1

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the responses guys! You truly are the best! :) x**_

 _ **A/U: Where what you write on your skin also shows up on your soul mate as well, will it lead Roman to finally find his soul mate when he notices words written on his arms?**_

 _ **Ambreigns (If you didn't already know), Y2AJ (just because ok!) and also Jojo/Seth Rollins (some one suggested this ship to me)**_

* * *

As Dean sits at his desk watching Jojo leave the office he can't help but wonder if Jojo is always this wired, she seems to be a little pocket rocket, dashing about here and there, but she was getting him cheesecake so it wasn't all bad he thought.

Whereas Roman on the other hand there was something about him, what did Jojo mean when she said that he was exactly like Roman? Dean didn't see any familiar traits between them, they were the total opposite of each other, Roman was smooth, where as Dean was rough, Roman was tall, Dean was not, Roman was a lot of things Dean wasn't, so why was Dean still thinking about him?

Dean's pen is tapping away on the table while he waits for Jojo to return, he glances over the paper work on the table, looking at the paper from a different angle, looking at the negative spaces trying to use his imagination to place something different and unique in the Y2AJ Household, but every time he looks at the piece of paper he sees an outline of Roman leaning against the counter, Dean shakes his head, what is going on with him?

 _He's your soulmate..._ The voice in Dean's head says and all Dean can think was the physic he went to see said his soulmate as in New York, she never said it couldn't be Roman right?

Dean hears someone clearing their throat, Dean looks up to find a man with dark brown hair with a blonde streak in it, _"Hi, I was looking for Jojo?"_ The man says, it must be Jojo's soulmate, _"Hi, I think she's just gone to drop something off to Mr Reigns she should be back in a minute"_ Dean replies and he is sure the man is giving him a weird look as he takes a seat to wait for Jojo.

Dean felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him as the man sat watching him.

* * *

Roman heard a knock on the door, _"Come in"_ He replied casually, as he already knew it was Jojo.

Less than a few seconds after he had beckoned his colleague in, there appear Jojo, smiling as she apologised for interrupting before offering Mr Helmsley a slice of cheesecake, there was two different flavours that Roman could see, Jojo had Key Lime or Chocolate, he knew that Jojo knew which one wanted and Mr Helmsley picked the other chocolate slice which meant the Key Lime cheesecake was left over.

As Roman handed Mr Helmsley the file he flicked through a few of the documents, Roman looked at Jojo, _"Didn't think you liked Cheesecake?_ " He questioned her as he noticed the plate she was still holding, _"Oh I don't this one if for Dean"_ Jojo says smiling at Roman goofily before she puts the plate down on his desk before she takes Roman's and writes down the numbers 265 on his hand _"It's the new Digi code for our office"_ Jojo says before saying Bye to Mr Helmsley and Roman.

Roman thought it was odd she wrote it on his hand and not on a piece of paper like she used to, Jojo was more into his soulmate thing than he was by the looks of it. But why would his soulmate know what 265 meant?

* * *

Jojo smiled as she walked back towards her office, holding Dean's cheesecake, as she re-entered the office she didn't notice her own soulmate Seth straight away, she was solely focused on Dean, _"I hope you like Key Lime cheesecake, Roman took the last chocolate slice"_ Dean looks up at her and smiles briefly, _"Key Lime is fine thank you Jojo"_ As he holds out his hand to retrieve the plate from her, Jojo notices three vey distinct digits written on Dean's hand in her very own hand writing, _"By the way you have a visitor"_ Dean says pointing over Jojo's shoulder, distracting her from being happy she just found out that Roman and Dean were soulmates.

 _"Hey sweetheart"_ Seth says smiling brightly as Jojo spins around to face him, she beams back at him,.

 _"Hi babe, I thought you had classes all day"_ She says as she wraps herself around Seth, who kisses her forehead.

 _"One of my clients cancelled so I wanted to see if I could take you for lunch, unless you are busy?"_ He asks her, even though they are not wrapped around each other anymore but their fingers are still entwined.

 _"That would be great"_ She says leading him out of the office leaving Dean alone eating his cheesecake.

Jojo walks with Seth towards the elevator in a comfortable silence, hands entwined, a small smile on her face, until she comes to an abrupt holt, _"Seth I forgot my jacket, I'll be right back"_ She says, turning to kiss his cheek before running back to the office.

Dean looks up as he hears someone enter the office, _"Thanks for the cheesecake Jojo, it was so good"_ Dean says smiling up at her.

 _"No problem"_ Jojo says smiling across at him, as she picks up her jacket.

 _"Oh I see you got the Digi code too"_ Jojo motions to Dean's hand he look down at the numbers and then looks back up at Jojo confused.

 _"But you have a soul mate"_ Dean replies instantly.

 _"I never said I wrote it on my hand"_

Jojo says showing him her hands before leaving the office to re-join Seth.

* * *

 _"Hey there you are, I was about to call a search party for you"_ Seth jokes as he sees Jojo come back to meet him near the elevator he was still standing at.

 _"Don't be so silly you"_ Jojo says swatting Seth's shoulder as she presses the button for the elevator.

 _"So what took you so long?"_ Seth asks his beloved as they step into the elevator together.

 _"My plan worked"_ Jojo says smugly.

 _"What plan?"_ Seth questions curiously.

 _"To prove that Roman and Dean are soulmates"_ Jojo responds as if it the most obvious thing in the world as if they don't speak about this at home.

 _"Really?"_ Seth says with a weird look on his face.

 _"What do you mean really?"_ Jojo asks as if she is offended.

 _"Well we don't know Dean, and when I was waiting for you he was awkward"_ Seth explains.

 _"They say opposites attract I mean look at us, I love cake and you love the gym"_ Jojo jokes, pulling Seth in for a kiss.

* * *

 _"Is this what we pay our staff for?"_ Chris asks as he watches the CCTV monitors showing what his employees are doing, not that Chris likes to spy on them but sometimes he wonders what they do while he isn't around.

 _"What?"_ AJ asks as looks up towards his other half who is scowling at the CCTV monitors to the left of him.

 _"Look at this!"_ Chris indicates to the TV Screens, one showing Jojo and her soulmate kissing in the lift, the other showing Roman and Mr Helmsley eating cheesecake and one TV monitor showing Dean pacing in the office.

 _"Darling, you need to calm down, they are all good at their jobs, plus you know Jojo is trying for a baby so we could be seeing worse in that elevator"_ AJ replies, wrapping his arms around Chris' waist, kissing the crook of his neck, _"Babe why are you so tense?"_ He mummers against Chris' skin as his soulmate melts into his touch.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: So there is only a couple of chapters left so don't shoot me just yet...**_

 _ **Please Read And Review**_ _ **x x x**_


	6. Revelations Part 2

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the responses guys! You truly are the best! :) x**_

 _ **A/U: Where what you write on your skin also shows up on your soul mate as well, will it lead Roman to finally find his soul mate when he notices words written on his arms?**_

 _ **Ambreigns (If you didn't already know), Y2AJ (just because ok!) and also Jojo/Seth Rollins (some one suggested this ship to me)**_

* * *

Dean Ambrose found himself pacing the office floor for the past few minutes, after Jojo dropped her bombshell, she knew his soulmate.

Dean's soulmate.

His soulmate.

Dean actually had a soulmate.

Could it be any more obvious at this point in time that it was Roman, Dean muses.

He was the only person that needed that door code that JoJo had mentioned before obviously besides JoJo herself and Dean himself, well apart from Mr Jericho and Mr Styles but they rarely came to this office they would normally buzz and JoJo would go up to their office if they needed her too, plus he's been having dreams about him, so it has to be Roman.

It just has to be him, Dean thinks.

He places his hands on the desk closest to him at the time, he felt light headed, dizzy, breathless, He opens the top desk draw to perhaps find a paper bag before he actually starts hyperventilating at this point in time, a piece of paper catches his eye, it is a drawing, obviously Dean knew Roman could draw in this line of work you needed to know how to draw, but this drawing wasn't a building or a work of art, it was him, Roman had drawn him.

He could have stopped breathing right then and there he was sure of it, as he quickly dropped the paper back in the draw as if it had scolded him and returned to his desk immediately, his fingers twitching, he feels nervous as he drums his fingers against the desk.

How was he supposed to look at Roman without blurting out he knows about the drawing or the fact they were soulmates?

Today was either going to be a blessing or curse, Dean knew it as he lightly banged his head against his desk.

* * *

JoJo has a smile plastered on her face as she walks hand in hand with her soulmate Seth, finally everyone she cared about was getting a happy ending, Roman actually had a soulmate, albeit he wasn't the type of guy that JoJo (and Seth for that matter) thought Roman would end up with, but like Jojo said earlier, opposites attract and they hardly knew the guy well enough to judge him.

JoJo looked across at Seth and he was smiling, his hair blowing slightly in the breeze on this summer day, he was her own form of heaven, getting the spend her life with him. Seth was a gentleman as always even though they were only heading to a local small cafe- he opened the door for JoJo as well as pulling out her chair for her.

Seth has a smug smile on his face knowing that JoJo loves it when he shows his gentlemanly side of him, _"Babe, you ok? You look a bit pale?"_ Seth asks JoJo when he looks across at her, the smile instantly removed from his face, which is now replaced with concern, JoJo looks across at him, her hand reaching to cover his _"I'm alright babe, just a bit hungry"_ JoJo says, but it doesn't wash with Seth, but he wasn't going to push it and upset JoJo.

" _Hi my name is Sarah,your waitress, is there anything I can get for you today?"_ A smiley brunette approaches them after a few minutes.

" _Yeah just a chicken Caeser salad please and some still water"_ Seth says, as he watches JoJo still scanning through the menu.

" _And can I just get the Club sandwich, minus the egg please and a diet cola?"_ JoJo asks as she closes her menu.

" _Sure thing guys, and I'll be right over with your drinks"_ Sarah says taking their menu's before walking over to the counter to get their drinks.

" _OK Jo, baby, I love you, and I don't want to argue with you, but I know something is wrong, you love your eggs in your club salad and sandwiches. What's going on?"_ Seth asks the small dark haired woman who sat across from him, his voice was quiet and had a hint of sadness and concern running through it.

" _There is something I need to tell you"_ JoJo says, her hand still resting on top of Seth's hand, Seth watches JoJo take a deep breath, _"So the past week I've been feeling off, and before you start going all Alpha male on me, I am fine"_ She says as she hears Seth chuckle because he knows how he reacts to everything JoJo says, _"And I've been distracting myself helping Roman find his soulmate, but I..."_ Seth watches as JoJo struggles to find the words she wants to say next, _"Baby, whatever it is, you can tell me, you can tell me anything"_ Seth says grasping her hand in hers, to reassure her, because in the pit of his stomach he feels a knot, what if Jo is seriously ill?

" _Seth, I think I'm pregnant"_ JoJo says, waiting for Seth's reaction, he looks confused for a split second until a bright smile forms on his face, _"Jo, baby, that is so great, we have to go to the doctor's to get this confirmed, I don't want you getting your hopes up again ok?"_ He says softly, kissing her hand, knowing how much they want a baby and how many false alarms they have had.

" _Ok" JoJo_ responds smiling across at her soul mate. as she entwines her hand in his.

* * *

When Roman re-enters his office he sees Dean banging his head against his desk muttering something under his breath that he doesn't and can't quite catch as he tries hard to listen to the scruffy haired man who is sitting across from him.

 _"Dean, are you alright?"_ Roman asks as he eyes Dean curiously, Dean's head shoots up as he hears Roman's voice, this doesn't go unnoticed by Roman the way Dean immediately looks at him when he speaks.

Roman notices the way Dean also straightens up before replying with a casual, " _Yeah, I'm good"_ _He leans back on his chair taking a deep breath, Roman wonders why he notices so much stuff that Dean does._

 _"How was your meeting?"_ _Dean asks him as Roman notices something out of the corner of his eye, he doesn't respond as he walks towards Dean, who's looking at him curiously, he also looks kind of scared, as their gaze meets._

Brown crashes against Blue.

Roman's breath catches in his throat, he mouth feels dry as his fears have been confirmed, he spots the three digits on Dean's hand, a mirror image of the ones inked on to his hand by JoJo.

* * *

Dean's gaze falls to where Roman is looking, it's obvious now as to what he is staring at, that is before he slowly makes his way back up to look into Roman's eyes, Roman remains speechless as if he is contemplating what to say now he's found his soul mate.

" _So when JoJo told me she knew my soul mate, I never expected it to be you but the telltale signs were all there"_ Dean says, standing to move towards Roman, his Roman, his soulmate.

" _What?"_ Roman says confused as he watches Dean's movements.

" _The physic telling me that my soulmate was in he big apple, and the only real person or company I knew in New York, was you and Y2AJ because you were my enemy, and then when I got here, I had dreams about you, and today with JoJo setting us up, I was looking for a paper bag and all I found was a picture you drew of me"_ Dean elaborates on what he means, by this time now he was standing right in front of Roman.

" _But you weren't there at the coffee shop when I came to find you"_ Roman's voice is quiet and sad as he looks at the floor and that hurts Dean to see Roman sad.

" _I was"_ Dean says softly, _"We just weren't looking properly, but now we are"_ Dean says cupping Roman's chin to look at him.

Blue crashing into Brown.

Right before their lips smash together, so much passion built up to this explosion of lips touching, tongues touching, as Dean's hands dive into Roman's raven coloured hair and Roman's arms locking around Dean's waist, puling him closer into their embrace.

* * *

AJ and Chris were watching the CCTV monitors in their office once again that day, earlier on it was just Chris watching them and complaining but this time they were watching them together, _"Oh my..."_ Mr Jericho says, as he leans back against his partner, who is standing behind him, who then looks at the same TV monitor, to see Roman and Dean in a passionate embrace in their office a couple of floors below their office.

 _"You owe me fifty bucks darling, I told you it would take less than a week to get them together"_ AJ says kissing his soul mates cheek as the other man scowls, _"Seriously are all our staff sex fiends?"_ Chris asks his soul mate jokingly.

 _"Well you know the reason I told you to hire Mr Ambrose"_ AJ replies to Chris, who just scowls at him in response.

 _"What? It's what is best for business, now all our staff are happy and have soul mates, we are great bosses"_ AJ says smiling back at his soul mate.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	7. New Beginnings

**_A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this!_**

 ** _Final chapter! Hope you guys like it! x x x_**

* * *

 _ **3 Months later...**_

" _Dean we really should be working"_ Roman says as his soulmate pushes him into the company bathroom a little bit after lunch, _"Baby, I just want you all to myself, away from all the CCTV cameras ok?"_ Dean whispers into his other half's ear as he locks the bathroom door behind them, as one hand is still on Roman, as if he can't get enough of touching him.

" _Dean you have me alone all the time..."_ Roman laughs, as Dean's hands come to rest upon his broad chest.

" _That's different, that's at home, and I just can't resist how hot you look in a suit ok?"_ Dean says as he smirks, running his fingers down his soulmates chest.

" _You know we don't have long before JoJo comes looking for us"_ Roman says sounding out of breath already.

" _I know"_ Dean says as he pulls Roman closer by yanking at his tie, crashing their lips together.

" _As great as this is, we have to go do some work"_ Dean says unlocking the bathroom door, _"Just means we'll have to continue this on the way home..."_ Deans says before leaving Roman alone in the bathroom.

Roman chuckles lightly to himself as the door closes.

His soulmate is unbelievable.

When Roman returns back to the office a few minutes later, Dean is drawing and JoJo looks up at him, _"Roman, are you alright?"_ JoJo asks him, Roman wants to laugh at the absurdity of the situation he is in, _"I'm good thanks JoJo"_ Roman says as he returns to sit at his desk, he can see Dean smirking, _"It's just you look a bit flushed Roman"_ JoJo carries on, _"I just feel a bit hot JoJo I'm fine really"_ Roman says as he picks up his pencil on his desk, twiddling it in between his fingers.

" _We can always turn the AC up if you want?"_ Dean says from beside him and Roman sees the smirk on his soulmates face.

" _That's a good idea Deano"_ JoJo says, standing up, her lil pregnant belly revealed as she stands up walking over to the AC unit, Roman glares at Dean, _"JoJo, sweetheart, let me do that"_ Dean says standing up, ushering JoJo to sit back down as he twists the AC buttons to lower the temperature slightly before returning to his desk.

 _"That better baby?"_ Dean whispers looking across at Roman smiling at him, before turning his attention to JoJo, _"I haven't seen Seth yet, doesn't he normally come around to complain to, sorry I mean about Roman working you too hard"_ Dean says and it makes JoJo laugh.

 _"Deano, he's not that bad"_ JoJo says, _"He's just trying to look after the baby"_ She adds.

 _"And what does he think we don't care?"_ Dean asks.

 _"Baby, relax, it's ok"_ Roman says smiling at Dean.

 _"Sorry JoJo, I just don't like him coming in here and saying shit about Roman or me, but mainly Roman"_ Dean replies.

 _"I will try and make him less intense guys, I'm sorry, it's our first child that's why he's like this I'm sure"_ JoJo says.

Dean laughs, _"I was just messing with you"_ Which causes JoJo to throw one of her pillows at him, he ducks, holding his hands up in surrender, _"Seth's alright"_ Dean says still half-laughing.

Right on cue here comes Seth.

He looks around the room at the three people in the office.

 _"Hey guys, you ok?"_ He nods acknowledgement at both Roman and Dean who both say hi in unison before Seth leans down to kiss JoJo, rubbing her small belly as he does so.

 _"I hope you haven't been over doing it today darlin'"_ Seth says, as he pulls JoJo gently in for a hug.

 _"Just the cheesecake, maybe"_ Dean mutters and gets Roman's pencil thrown at him, _"What I was just saying"_ Dean says shrugging at his soulmate.

Seth laughs at the scene in front of him, _"I see nothing changes around here"_ Seth mutters.

 _"Anyway I have come to take JoJo here for our first baby scan"_ Seth says, as JoJo grabs her bag from behind her chair.

 _"See you guys later"_ JoJo says waving to Roman and Dean before she exits the office with Seth.

 _"You don't like Seth do you?"_ Roman asks Dean, who is now standing behind him.

 _"No"_ Dean says simply and Roman doesn't push it, as he feels Dean's hands on his shoulders massaging them.

* * *

Seth opens JoJo's passenger side door for her to slip in before he does the same into the drivers side door.

 _"I'm so excited about seeing our baby for the first time"_ JoJo says, as Seth covers her small hand with his larger one.

 _"Me too babe"_ Seth says, as he pulls out of Y2AJ's car park complex with a massive smile on his face.

Seth's legs bouncing, JoJo's fingers tapping against her knee as they both wait in the waiting room.

 _"Mr and Mrs Rollins"_ The nurse calls out from the door, Seth takes JoJo's hand in his, calming her fears instantly, _"Come on Darlin', it's time to see our lil bundle of joy"_ She squeezes his hand as they enter the room they are about to see their child in for the first time.

The nurse goes through all the usual things about the gel being cold but JoJo really doesn't care especially when she hears her child's heartbeat for the first time and sees the ultrasound scan on the screen of her baby.

There are tears not only running down her face but Seth's as well, as he clutches her hand so tightly as if he lets go of her all this will disappear.

He kisses her head and whispers how much he loves her.

* * *

AJ and Chris are listening intently to the details that Dean is telling them about what ideas he had about their kitchen area that they wanted to get remodelled with his help, AJ's eyes are drawn to watch Roman who is leaning back and staring in admiration of his soul mate and it makes AJ smile wondering if Roman actually notices that he does that, or the fact when Dean gets nervous he'll look at Roman who nods to encourage him that he's got this (which he totally does).

AJ looks across at his other half who is smiling and nodding seemingly loving all the ideas that Dean is coming up with and in Dean's defence AJ thinks they are great too.

Once Dean and Roman leave his and Chris' office, AJ is smiling vividly.

 _"What?"_ Chris asks his soulmate, wondering why he is in such a good mood.

 _"I love it when I am right that's all"_ AJ says and Chris looks confused, _"That Dean is what is best for business, plus have you seen how much Roman has done since he's had Dean in his life, even Hunter likes him now"_ He carries on talking to explain why he is right and his soulmate nods his agreement.

* * *

 _ **Please Read And Review x x x**_


End file.
